


Gravitate

by pottersheir (ironmxn)



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Marriage Proposal, Piper is a dork, vauseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmxn/pseuds/pottersheir
Summary: Drabble.Alex gets on one knee.





	Gravitate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! I was upset so I birthed this thing. It's the first time that I public something so please comment with critics or suggestions, really, I'd be forever grateful.

"I think we're here because we're stubborn, you ad me."  
She remembered the first time they had met, how she had instantly thought that Alex was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.  
" We could have let go, but we haven't."  
Piper had left and broke both their hearts, and ten years later she had found herself stuck with Alex again, this time not in some hotel suit in the Fijis, their scars starting to bleed all over again.  
"Sure, we love each other- we've loved each other for quite some time now, but sometimes love is not enough. Luckily ours wasn't the case. It was hard, but we endured."  
Because it had been hard, hadn't it ? They had gone through so much together. Piper pinpointed the first time she had been in a plane with Alex as the first time she had felt really, truly alive .  
At twenty, she had needed Alex and a road stretching in front of her. Now, she found that Alex was more than enough.  
"I fucked up and you fucked up and we both did it so many times I don't even know why we ended up here again."  
Oh, they had made such a mess. That was a constant in their relationship. Just the fact that they were in fucking prison said a lot about them.  
"But the point is, I can't picture my future without you. I can't see anyone else with me that isn't you and I can't even imagine to love someone else because everywhere I look, I see you. Really, I saw you in that bar and I never had a chance."  
Sometimes, Piper too asked herself why she and Alex always seemed to gravitate toward each other, as if between their hearts there was a string and pulling hurt, so it was better to just sit close.  
"And I really do love you, Pipes, so will you do me the favor of sticking with me for a little more? Let's say, like, forever ?"  
And Piper could just see the years they had in front of them, a new life, ready to start. A nice apartment, quiet Saturday nights and lazy sunday mornings t pass stretched on their bed. She saw years of bantering and fights and makeup sex, years of travels and happiness and books and Alex, always, forever by her side, hers to touch and talk to and make love to.  
Why had Alex even asked ?  
 


End file.
